Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/26/17 - 4/1/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *3/26/17 - 6am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/No Parking Hare/No Barking/Napoleon Bunny-Part/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Muzzle Tough/Mutt in a Rut, A *3/27/17 - 6am - Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet Zoo/Mutiny on the Bunny/Muscle Tussle/Mouse Divided, A/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Million Hare *3/27/17 - 6pm - Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare *3/28/17 - 6am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Who's Kitten Who/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Mad as a Mars Hare/Lumber Jerks/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lovelorn Leghorn/Long-Haired Hare/Little Red Rodent Hood *3/28/17 - 6pm - Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Yolks on You *3/29/17 - 6am - 8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Boy Boo/Lighthouse Mouse/Lighter than Hare/Lickety-Splat/Leghorn Swoggled *3/29/17 - 6pm - Baby Buggy Bunny/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs *3/30/17 - 6am - Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Last Hungry Cat/Knighty Knight Bugs/Knights Must Fall/Kiss Me Cat/Kiddie's Kitty, A *3/30/17 - 6pm - Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny *3/31/17 - 6am - Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Just Plane Beep/Jet Cage/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Iceman Ducketh/I Gopher You/Hyde and Hare *3/31/17 - 6pm - Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains *4/1/17 - 6am - Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hot Cross Bunny/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hoppy Daze THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *3/26/17 - 11:40am - Something Fishy Around Here *3/26/17 - 12pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *3/26/17 - 12:30pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *3/26/17 - 1pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *3/26/17 - 1:30pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *3/27/17 - 12pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *3/27/17 - 12:30pm - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *3/27/17 - 1pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *3/27/17 - 1:30pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *3/28/17 - 12pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *3/28/17 - 12:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *3/28/17 - 1pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *3/28/17 - 1:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *3/29/17 - 12pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *3/29/17 - 12:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *3/29/17 - 1pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *3/29/17 - 1:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *3/30/17 - 12pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *3/30/17 - 12:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *3/30/17 - 1pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *3/30/17 - 1:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid *3/31/17 - 12pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *3/31/17 - 12:30pm - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *3/31/17 - 1pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *3/31/17 - 1:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *4/1/17 - 11:40am - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *4/1/17 - 12pm - A Chip Off the Old Castle *4/1/17 - 12:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *4/1/17 - 1pm - Bull Running on Empty *4/1/17 - 1:30pm - The Cat Who Knew Too Much NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker